1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program, an image managing apparatus, and an image managing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a program, an image managing apparatus and an image managing method for managing data of a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image processing apparatus, software, an image capturing apparatus and the like can display data of a plurality of images in form of list or table by reducing the sizes of the acquired images to create thumbnail images.
In a case where the image processing apparatus, the software, the image capturing apparatus and the like displays the thumbnail images of a number of images, it is desired that the image processing apparatus, the software, the image capturing apparatus and the like that allow a user to easily manage of data of the images.